


Narcissa

by dlblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlblack/pseuds/dlblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple collage with very little manipulation. For Character Lottery in Wizarding Games 2014 at LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> Тhis is a work of Photoshop manipulation, the author of this work does not, in any way, profit from the work. Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter's books, Warner Bros., Inc owns movie's rights.

 


End file.
